


Christmas Lights

by inmymindpalace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmymindpalace/pseuds/inmymindpalace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing Castiel noticed about Dean since he returned from Purgatory was that he smiled less. As the holidays approached, Castiel decided he was going to make Dean smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Lights

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Christmas present to some dear friends of mine. Instead of buying each other things, we're writing cute Destiel fic! To Kim, Chris, Liza, Liz, Bridget, Kimberly, and Christina: I hope you enjoy :) 
> 
> I normally despise the Christmas season but Destiel has made me love (parts of it) again! 
> 
> Happy holidays to all.

The first thing Castiel noticed about Dean since he returned from Purgatory was that he smiled less. Sometimes he smiled with his mouth, but it didn’t look the same as he used to. However, he never had the same light in his eyes when he laughed (which he didn’t do much and it never sounded real). This is when Castiel decided he was going to make Dean smile. 

It was late December and the Winchesters were stuck in a dinky motel somewhere in the Appalachian mountains of Tennessee when a snowstorm hit. Dean was ranting and bitching about how “no fucking way” were they going to starve and freeze to death in the snow, so he took it upon himself to brave out into the storm before it got as bad as the news stations were saying. Sam sighed as he watched Dean mumble to himself as he piled layer upon layer of jackets to keep warm. As soon as the door slammed shut there was the familiar flutter of wings and Sam turned to see Castiel. He mouth dropped to the floor to see a six-foot tall, fully decorated Christmas tree, lights adorning a fake fireplace, and Castiel in the middle of it, grinning. 

“Hello, Sam. My gift to you both is a Christmas setting which you did not have in your youth,” Castiel said nodding to the decorations he’d brought.

“I see,” was all Sam could reply as he walked skeptically towards the tree. “Dude. It’s awesome, but why would you do this for us? Aren’t you supposed to be doing more important things?”

Castiel tilted his head slightly, looking confused. This wasn’t the reaction he was expecting from Sam. Frowning, he began to question his actions and how Dean might respond. He had not even considered Dean being upset as a reaction. Maybe the fake job wasn't the best pretext under which to lure them to this area. Castiel began to think it was all a mistake.

“Oh,” Sam proclaimed after a minute in thought, “I get it. This is for Dean, isn’t it?”

The glimmer of happiness in Sam’s eyes quickly reassured Castiel. “Yes. I wanted to surprise him, so I left clues for you to end up here. In a ‘winter wonderland’. I did extensive research on the area and according to ‘Yelp’ many people enjoy coming to this area for the holidays,” he hesitantly spilled out his master plan. 

“That’s clever, Cas,” Sam laughed. “Really awesome of you. Dean will like it. He was always the one to make Christmas special for me, and I’m glad someone can do that for him.”

Castiel nodded silently in response. Now just to wait for Dean to return. The convenience store was just across the street, so he wouldn’t be long. Castiel walked across to the other side of the room to sit on one of the beds. He fidgeted for a minute before standing and returning to his position in front of the tree. He was nervous no matter how much he tried to shake it. Before he could change positions again the door flew open and a whirlwind of snow and wind blew in with Dean lost in the middle.  
“Damn, Sammy. This storm is gonna be a shitsh---,” Dean started as he turned to see Castiel standing in front of a Christmas tree that he was pretty sure wasn’t there when he left.

“I, um, I’m going to head out to the motel office to see if they need help with anything before the storm gets worse,” Sam announced as he grabbed his coat and gloves, quickly glancing at the stare-off between his brother and the angel. “I’ll be back in a bit.”

Neither registered the door shutting behind Sam. Castiel watched Dean as he stood by the door, snow melting and dripping off his jackets and his hair. Dean’s face wasn’t the now-typical stoic look, but expressed more shock than anything. He made a step toward Castiel, and Castiel noted how his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Merry Christmas, Dean Winchester,” Castiel smiled breaking the silence. 

If Dean heard him, he didn’t acknowledge it as he walked over to the fake fireplace and took one of the lights from the strand in his hand. Satisfied, he walked over to the tree and gingerly removed an ornament--an angel ornament--and turned it over in his hand.

“We don’t see you for months and you just show up with all this? You set this all up, you sonuvabitch. The location, everything,” Dean almost-growled, but there was a hint of amusement in his voice Castiel’s sure only he would catch.

Castiel nodded despite Dean’s back to him. He couldn’t see it, but he knew Dean was smiling. A real smile. Pleased with himself, Castiel took a few steps to stand next to Dean and glanced at the ornament in his hand. Dean held the angel ornament up next to Castiel’s head and burst out laughing. 

“We really got angels wrong, didn’t we?” Dean asked as he placed the ornament back on the tree.

“Just a bit,” Castiel grinned at him. “The wings are more-or-less correct. However, halos are absurd.” 

Dean haphazardly put his arm around Castiel’s shoulders, pulling the angel closer to him. Caught off guard, Castiel wrapped his arm around around Dean’s waist for support. The light was fading outside as the storm surged on until the Christmas tree and lights were the only light source in the damp room. 

“The lights. They’re my favorite part of Christmas decorations,” Dean stated as he turned his head to face Castiel. “Merry Christmas, Cas.”

The grin Castiel received was more honest and pure than any he remembered from his Dean Winchester. But he was sure his face looked just as ridiculous when he responded, “Merry Christmas, Dean.”


End file.
